


一个叫莱纳的小伙决定去死

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: 不知道是个什么AU有人丧丧的准备自杀，有人偏偏要来打扰他
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	一个叫莱纳的小伙决定去死

车窗外的温度已届零下，不过今天出了大太阳，头发金黄的莱纳·布朗坐在窗边的阳光下，整个人金灿灿又暖融融的。他摸了摸揣在里兜的那东西，自我感觉从未这样良好。这一趟出门办事平平顺顺，他既没有在路上摔断腿、也没有遇上临时封路、更没有撞见老板急事出门突然关店，他带着钱出门，竟然顺利地一手交钱一手交货买到了想要的东西，还顺利地赶上了回家这路公车，可真是交上了难以想象的好运。经历谋划、犹豫、又谋划、又犹豫，这桩在心里压了好几个月的大事终于可以在今天画上句号，莱纳只觉得城里的空气质量好了不少，连呼吸都如此甜美。

公车目前行驶正常。这个时间并不拥挤，乘客时有上下，莱纳前后周边的座位都只零零散散坐了人，空座不少，他自己旁边的位置也空着。莱纳舒服地张开腿坐着，眼睛盯着窗外渐次退去的各色广告牌，正看得出神，座椅靠背忽被大力一顶，撞得腰疼。

一团灰影从侧后方晃上来，又拿什么东西敲了敲旁边空着的座椅边缘。是一根脚拐。

莱纳抬眼望去，面前这人没了半条腿，灰扑扑的布裤子在左膝下面挽了个结。他披着一头棕色长发，乱糟糟的，半边脸盖在后面，蒙在左眼上的发黄绷带时隐时现。竟然还缺了一只眼睛。

如此情形让莱纳心里软软地塌了半边，被打扰的不满也消失无踪。这可怜人的土黄色外套很单薄，怕是很难抵御寒潮，他穿得松松垮垮鼓鼓囊囊，应当是没有用心整理过仪表。衣服似乎是军队制式，但原本该有肩章的地方只余下了泛白的色块。他想他大约当过兵，在某个地方饱受过战火摧残，身心都遭受了重创，退伍之后只得茫然面对现实世界。这遭遇真是令人泪下。

“嗨，老哥，我能坐你旁边吗？” 

声音冷冷淡淡，一边说着，那退伍士兵竟就已经坐了下来，丝毫不见外。不过莱纳还是补上了一个点头。算了，他看上去过得很不容易。只是莱纳有点想不明白，车里到处都是空座，他为何偏偏要跟自己挤在一处。

车轮继续慢悠悠地向前转动，莱纳忽然感觉到脸颊边毛绒绒的。

不知为何，那个退伍士兵居然凑到了他肩头。

沉思中的莱纳吓了一大跳。他本能朝旁一歪，可巧不巧公车正在拐弯，差点就一头撞上车窗玻璃——好在旁边的人眼疾手快，一下伸手撑过去，准确护住了莱纳的额角。

莱纳这才发现，这人几乎以一种奇怪的姿势把自己环抱住了，露出来的那只灰绿眼睛还颇为体贴地忽闪了两下。

他的态度看上去十足友善，但这副样子还是有几分怪里怪气，让人心头一紧。好心肠的莱纳还是尽可能礼貌地把他推到一边，尽可能礼貌地提醒说，这位先生，请您坐好。

这人收回了手，对莱纳的提醒却充耳不闻。一分钟不到，他又把头凑过来，这次凑到了莱纳耳边。

“我叫艾伦。”

纵使莱纳脾气再好，也觉得应当立刻制止这多余的举动了。“很荣幸，先生。” 莱纳谨慎答道，“但是先生，很抱歉，我并不打算——”

“我的名字是艾伦·耶格尔。也许你没有听说过我，这不要紧，我在枪店里已经观察你十分钟了，我还——请冷静！” 看他激动得几乎就要跳窗而出，这个叫艾伦的人立刻抓住莱纳的手臂。

“冷静，莱纳·布朗先生，冷静。”

僵住三秒后，莱纳甩开手大叫：“你为什么会知道我的名字？！”

“请小声一点，小声一点，不是叫你冷静的吗？” 他略皱眉头，语气里带着点责备，“生气了吗？我可以解释。你在枪店登记个人信息的时候，我顺便看了一下，而且我也没有想到，你去买枪用的是真名呀——再说了，你的名字又不是国家机密，我为什么不可以知道？”

莱纳心底在咆哮：这也算解释吗？此人多半脑子有病。他挣扎着要站起来，只想立刻换个位置，甚至下车也行。

“我觉得有必要告诉你，布朗先生，” 艾伦把手肘压上莱纳肩头，凑近他耳朵，声音压得更低，“本人正处于被通缉中，身份特殊，在公共场所，不宜声张。布朗先生，请你为我考虑一下。” 他伸出一根食指按在唇间，“冷静。”

这下，莱纳总算冷静了下来。

此刻的车厢里一切如常，平板的电子报站音中，公车缓缓停下，车门打开，上上下下，谁也没有朝他们多看一眼。

“你……犯了什么事？” 终于，莱纳小声打破沉默。

艾伦飞快歪过头，摊开手掌拢在嘴前。“哦，我杀人不眨眼，策划搞恐怖袭击。” 他灰绿的眼睛朝莱纳忽闪几下，“你，懂的吧？”

莱纳忙不迭点头，好像生怕对方以为自己不懂。他绞尽脑汁，努力接上了话。“那……你的那个……袭击……事情进展到哪一步了？我怎么没有听说过？”

艾伦撇着嘴角，拿左手食指蹭了几下右耳耳廓。“这可是秘密。说起来嘛……” 他的食指在空中绕了一圈，然后缓缓伸过去，在莱纳胸前一戳。硬梆梆的。“你搞这个东西干什么？难不成，还是同行？” 他又用力戳了两下。

新买的这支手枪已在里兜被揣得暖烘烘的，莱纳警觉地捂住，侧身在狭小的座位里尽量向后退。“我是合法购买，就算你……你身份特殊……也不该乱讲。”

艾伦双手抱臂，将拐杖环在胸前，似乎翻了个白眼。“那你买来干嘛？打鸟？”

莱纳缩在座位上静默片刻，又小声道，“打鸟应该是犯法的。”

“那你告诉我打什么不犯法？” 艾伦歪过头微笑。

旁边又是好半天没吭声，艾伦像是来了兴致，抬起胳膊靠在前面椅背上，扭回头观察了一阵。“真的吗？你该不是想要……” 他伸出两根长长的手指，猛地张大嘴塞进去。

这画面要多奇怪有多奇怪。莱纳皱起眉头别开眼，深吸了一口气。“没错。就是你想的那样。我筹划了好一阵，到今天算是什么都准备好了。” 他把手掌按在胸前，那硬梆梆沉甸甸的东西让他感觉安心不少。

艾伦胡乱吹了声口哨，又仰回座位上，许久没有出声。莱纳注意到他正盯着斜前方的车门，似乎正在上下的行人里，有什么东西吸引了他的注意。门又关上了，公车上的语音再次无生气地响起，一板一眼地报出下个站名。艾伦歪了下头，目光转向另一侧的车窗玻璃。车上依旧没坐几个人，视线不会遇到任何阻碍。

公车正从匝道驶上一处立交。不是高峰期，立交上来往的车辆不多，风里有些冷清。

莱纳忽有若悟，连忙一把扣紧艾伦的手腕。“你冷静一点！” 他抖抖嗦嗦地压低声音，“你看，你已经知道我不怕死了，所以你是威胁不了我的，而且我……我还有枪！你可不要劫持这俩车啊，真的不要……冷静！”

他听到了一丝清淡的笑声。

“这样啊……” 艾伦从莱纳掌中抽出手腕，顺手抬起摸了摸左耳，“看来还真是威胁不到你了。本来呢，我跟着你上车，确实存了心思，想跟你借走这个枪。不过现在我改变主意了，既然对你很重要，那就还是把它留给更需要的人吧。”

莱纳的眼睛又慢慢瞪大，淡色的瞳孔里飘荡着窗外的云，一时像被噎住了，想不出该怎么回他。公车正缓缓下行，前方绿灯开始闪烁，显然，他们是赶不上这一拨了。

“不过真有意思，” 艾伦昂着下巴，似乎在努力朝前面望，接着目光又四下转了一圈，最后再次回到莱纳脸上，“没准你是个大大的好人也说不定。”

莱纳连忙摇头。“不，我不……”

“所以我想呢……” 红灯果然亮了，公车慢慢停稳，艾伦把拐杖靠在前排椅背上，开始慢慢解起扣子，“估计警察也快来了，我自然是不打算让他们找到我的，有点麻烦，大概我会腾不出手。莱纳，看在你是个好人的份上，你得帮我这个忙。”

他已经把外套敞开，向内侧身，拽了拽莱纳的袖子。莱纳无奈，只得低下头看去。艾伦在衬衫外斜拉起绷带，绑了个围兜。他竟然在怀里揣了只巴掌大的黑猫。

小猫四脚蜷起，正抓着个东西又舔又啃，哼哼唧唧玩得十分带劲。莱纳的目光从小猫身上到艾伦脸上转了好几转，欲言又止。小猫玩的是一把漆黑精致的小手枪，至于这到底是玩具还是个真货，莱纳一时还拿不准。

他还没言语，艾伦已经托着小猫后背解下了围兜，并自作主张系在了莱纳身上。“我过几天就来接他，不会麻烦你太久。” 他拍拍莱纳肩头，像是在安慰。

公车再度到站的时候，艾伦已经整理好衣服起身，准备下车。“不许饿着他，我有记住你家地址。” 临了，他又恶狠狠地拧过头，并顺手从小猫爪子里抽走了手枪。

果然是真货，莱纳暗想。他透过车窗看去，只见艾伦在车站原地站了片刻，风吹起一点发丝，很快，他就拄着拐隐没进道旁的居民楼中。

莱纳低下头，看到小猫正在自己怀里专心致志地扒拉布料，似乎完全没有意识到主人离去这件事。他叹了口气，摸摸猫头，不免有些心酸。他觉得遗憾，对这位刚刚认识的艾伦·耶格尔，他只能失信。他还没来得及告诉这个人，自己可等不上好几天了。

几站地后，莱纳揣着枪和猫下了车。从公交站到自己住的那栋楼，莱纳闭着眼睛也能摸过去，不过今天走这最后一趟，他多少又生出些新奇的喜悦，一路都看得仔细。雷贝利欧街是老城最破旧的地方，沿街高高低低的老屋都被经年煤灰熏得灰黑，外墙上屡屡可见被雨水和空调水冲下的一道道泪痕似的斑白轨迹。天色忽然转阴了，横拉竖挂的电线上停了几只无聊的乌鸦，不时叽咕几声。

街巷确实安静得无聊。临街的肉铺蔬果摊便利店五金行小酒馆通通关张，路上也没几个人在走。有些店面门口挂了几只彩色气球，莱纳看了觉得很满意，更加觉得自己果然没选错日子。这是一年里最盛大的节庆，到晚间，港口那里会有盛大的烟火庆典，他想左邻右舍应该都拖家带口早早出门去占最好的位置了。这样的话，自己不会惊扰到任何人，不会麻烦到任何人。莱纳不由觉得，那个叫艾伦的人说得挺对，自己确实是这样一个好人嘛，他只想安安静静地去死。

于是在这样愉快的心境里，莱纳摸出钥匙打开了房门，深深嗅进一口这间屋子里消散不去的淡淡霉味。莱纳住在一楼阴面的一处套间，租金便宜，不过就是略有些潮湿罢了。

他径直走进厨房，解开外套，把怀里的猫放在饭桌上，又从里兜掏出那把枪，也是好好生生放到桌上，想了想，他拍了拍额头，又从外兜取出一条很小的弹匣。这三发子弹是枪的赠品。那老板说，新年第一桩生意，他又是新客，给点优惠。莱纳略微遗憾地想到，自己回报不了他的热情，毕竟这是实打实的一锤子买卖，当不了回头客。

在桌边椅子上坐了五分钟，也跟那只黑猫对看了五分钟，莱纳这才想起来自己该做的事。他毕竟答应了人家，虽然不能完全信守诺言，但也不能撂开手不管。这只小黑猫看来十分胆小，还不敢在屋里乱蹿，就只是缩在桌上，碧绿的眼睛时不时瞅瞅桌子另一头抵着的窗台，还有灰扑扑的窗玻璃外面杂乱的草丛和自行车棚。

冰箱里还剩半盒牛奶，橱柜里还有几只没吃完的罐头，莱纳好几天没购物，家里确实就只剩这些了。他把罐头摆在桌上，一个一个拉开，在小猫身前一字排开。他又去找了几个碗，拿一个装了剩下的牛奶，其他的盛满清水，又在小猫身后一字排开。

小猫瑟缩着上前，嗅了嗅鲱鱼罐头，似乎被这味道吓了一跳，挨着窗台缩成更小的一团黑球。

看上去，小猫并不喜欢人类的食物。不过莱纳心想，等到饿急，他总会吃的。只要饿不死就成，过几天，他真正的主人就会找上门来把他带走了。

说服自己之后，莱纳拉开手枪弹夹，把桌上那三枚子弹填了进去。他压好弹夹，拉开保险，抬起手臂，将枪口对准了太阳穴。

他本来觉得该有点仪式感，该在心里对世界讲点什么道别的话，但是一想到要跟妈妈、亲戚、以及所有的同事熟人解释自己决定去死这件事，他就觉得头都大了，哪怕只是在心里构想一下，都足够催促他快一点离开这个麻烦的世界。

砸门声响起的时候，莱纳正巧叩动了扳机，他心下一慌，本能地想去应门，手上不自觉地向上一抖。子弹已然离膛，从他眼前飞出直冲窗口而去。

哗啦啦一阵脆响，玻璃碎了一地，外面湿冷的风从碎裂的窗户灌进来。几乎同时，受到巨大惊吓的小猫在窗口一跃而起，从裂口蹿了出去，转眼就跑得无影无踪。

莱纳还坐在椅子上，手上还捏着那把枪。他一时没想明白发生了什么。

那见鬼的砸门声竟然还没有消停的迹象，甚至还愈来愈响，听得莱纳心头毛毛躁躁的蹿火。不过他终究还是压下了怒气，把枪揣回兜里，站了起身。

“太好了，你还活着。”

那只灰绿眼睛忽闪几下，然后艾伦就不耐烦地那拐杖戳了下莱纳小腿，把他从门边推开，自己顺势挤了进屋。

“艾伦……怎么是你……” 莱纳却没有动，他背靠门板站着，深深垂下头。

他显得有些好奇。“怎么了，莱纳？你什么表情？” 这时候艾伦看到了一地的碎玻璃，又响起刚刚屋里传出的响动，便觉得自己猜了个七七八八，于是他又笑笑，“枪法太差了吗？这个不急，可以练。你先过来，莱纳，先坐下，坐下说。”

这邀请让莱纳的步伐变得更加沉重。艾伦则自顾自走到桌前，更加好奇地瞅着桌上摆着的各种罐头瓷碗，顺手把指头伸进鲱鱼罐头里，抽出来后舔了一口，脸上慢慢露出难以形容的表情。他随即把桌上的牛奶端起来喝了个干净，抽了张纸巾一边擦手，一边开始四下打量。

“莱纳，我的猫呢？躲起来了吗？” 他慢悠悠在桌边坐下。

他对面传来粗重的呼吸声。莱纳松松坐在椅子边沿，双手覆在膝盖上，一幅局促的模样，很是怪异。艾伦拿指节在桌面扣了几下，嘴里吹出几声口哨，似乎是在召唤。

“那只猫……对你很重要吧？” 莱纳抬起头，额角微微有汗。

艾伦又吹了声口哨。“我捡的。他扒着我的裤腿不撒手，你知道，我又没有另外一条腿可以踢开他，于是只好把他捡起来带在身边。再说，这么冷的天儿，我要不捡，他该冻死了。” 他又在桌上敲了两下，似乎自言自语，“怎么回事，这么不听话了……”

“如果我说……” 莱纳咽了口唾沫，喉结重重一抖，“他不在这了呢……” 他不敢去看艾伦的表情，只立刻侧过去指着那扇碎裂的窗户。“我刚刚开枪——”

“我还以为你是个好人！” 艾伦撑着桌子歪歪斜斜站起身，“竟然，竟然连一只猫都不放过！” 

莱纳脸都白了。“不不，不是你想的那样！我怎会……他听到枪声，我想是给吓着了，就从这窗户跳了出去。”

“外面这么冷！”

莱纳再次低下头，过了一阵，他从衣兜里摸出那把手枪，轻轻放到桌面，然后朝着对面一点点推过去。“你要是气不过，那就……那就杀了我给你的猫报仇吧。”

“这是什么话！” 艾伦更加生气，“你在咒我的猫已经死了吗？”

莱纳站也不是，坐也不是，心头懊丧至极，只觉得自己还是一如既往的废物，什么事情都做不好，连去死都做不好，甚至还连累了一只小猫。

“我很抱歉。我不知道该怎么办。” 莱纳颓丧地抓了一把头发，有点想哭。

那支枪还摆在艾伦身前，他并没有去碰它，甚至没有看上一眼。莱纳眼底一闪，忽然把手向前伸去。

一声惨叫。

艾伦的手指穿过扳机护圈向上，枪身在他指间晃了一圈，握柄稳稳落在他手里，他未作多想，枪管瞬时向下直扎莱纳手背，狠狠压在桌面动弹不得。

“喊这么大声做什么？我又没开枪。” 艾伦抿起嘴，“哪有去死那么简单的事？你先把猫赔给我，到时候你爱死不死。” 他终于抬起手，又坐了回去，枪继续在他食指上打着转。

莱纳的手掌还僵直地摊平在桌面上，手背上一个通红的圆印子。“可是猫已经跑了啊。” 他苦恼地慢慢缩回去，慢慢揉着手背。

“不如我们来谈一谈吧。” 艾伦把枪揣回自己兜里，浅浅一笑。“谈一谈你该怎么办，该怎么赔偿我。”

莱纳瞅他一眼。“你要多少钱？” 说完他又小心指了指艾伦的衣兜，“还有，这个枪……能不能还给……能不能卖给我？”

“不能。” 艾伦干脆地答道，这时他踱步到碎了一地的窗玻璃前，拐杖腿支在一块碎玻璃上，一用力，呲嘎几声压得粉碎。“你先去把我的猫找回来，然后我们再谈别的。”

莱纳垂着头站起，声音有气无力。“那你能不能告诉我，该怎么去找你的猫？”

“你拿着这个。” 艾伦在身上各个口袋里摸索一阵，把一个小小的塑料袋扔到了桌上。是一袋小鱼干。“你到平常有野猫的地方去喂喂，也许他闻着味儿就出来了。” 

莱纳垂头丧气地捡起塑料袋，“那如果……如果我还是找不到呢？”

“那我就把你住的这条街炸了。” 艾伦没好气地答道，“我走到一半想起小鱼干忘了给你，这才掉头过来，没想到你这样靠不住！我现在还有事情要忙，你最好快点把我的小猫找回来。”

他拿拐杖支开几片脚边的碎玻璃，一步一步地又朝门口走去，显然是准备离开。

“艾伦！” 莱纳忽然昂起头，“你要、要去忙什么？”

艾伦的手已经放在门把手上，这会儿他诧异地偏过头。“啊？”

“你该不是真的……真的要去炸什么地方吧？” 讲完后，莱纳觉得自己不仅额头冒汗，后背也全湿了。

艾伦好半天没动，像是没听懂莱纳的话一样。这间屋子采光并不好，莱纳试图从艾伦凌乱的发丝后面窥探他的神色，但看他眼里的光，总觉得隔了层浓密雾气。

“你该不是真的要去死吧？” 艾伦等了一会儿，看莱纳也没有回答的意思，终于拉开门走了出去。

莱纳拎着艾伦给的小鱼干，把雷贝利欧的背街小巷转了个遍。后来小鱼干散光了，他跑了三四条街，终于找到一家没有歇业的超市，又买了一大袋猫粮。

他想他已经喂遍了全雷贝利欧的流浪猫，但里面没有一只黑色的。

各个楼里的灯已经亮了不少，外出的人们纷纷回家，白天冷清的街巷多出了许多人声，路边悬挂的彩灯也渐次亮起，终于显露出节日的气氛。有一两只胆大的橘猫还跟在莱纳身后，走一两步就不死心地嗷呜两声。

莱纳停下脚步，从怀里抱着的猫粮袋子里抓了两把。“这么胖了，还吃？” 他叹口气，揉了揉正埋头大嚼的两只猫头顶。

他不知道该去哪儿。这一天后面的行程处于他的计划之外，本来，一切顺利的话，此时的他原本应该把什么都结束了，而不是满大街的喂猫，还没来由的悬着一颗心。

这条街还好好的，看来艾伦并没有把它炸掉。或许他本来就是夸口，也就自己会信了。莱纳又叹口气，心想当时自己就该果断把枪抢下来。现在死又死不了，猫也没找到，恐怕他还会来寻自己麻烦，到时又该怎么办呢？

可话又说回来，莱纳心中还是有几分愧疚。他还挺想找到那只猫的，挺想把它完好地还给艾伦的。

心头一通乱想，他也无心去分辨脚下的道路，但双腿自动地把他带到了楼前的铁门。莱纳愣愣站定，心想回去睡一觉也好，明天再来考虑这些烦恼。只要多活一天，便多一天烦恼。

楼道里的暖气让他一哆嗦，连打了好几个喷嚏，这时他才想起来一月天的冬夜有多寒冷。他站在原地跺了几下脚，声控灯亮了，他抖了抖身上的冷气。

他的房间在楼道最里面。莱纳抱着剩下的半袋猫粮，摸了半天终于从裤袋里摸出钥匙。锁眼里发出清脆的声音。莱纳埋头推开门。

里面亮着灯。

忽然间一团黑影从脚边蹿过，他惊讶地站定，那黑影也定在桌前，一双绿莹莹的亮光。他不可能没注意到，厨房地板上的碎玻璃已经被清扫干净，窗户上被蒙了几层透明塑料布，桌上的罐头和水碗也已清理一空，整整齐齐地铺了张桌布。

他也不可能没注意，有人斜靠灶台站着，身旁搁着一根拐杖，手里正拿着勺子一圈一圈搅拌。屋里飘着热烘烘的香气，闻上去，像是咖喱牛肉。

“外面冷，我没地方住。” 艾伦侧过身，顺手把落下来的发丝挂在耳后，亮亮的绿眼睛映出炉灶的火光，“一起吃晚饭？”

莱纳含糊不清地应了声。

end.


End file.
